inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Broddring Empire
The Empire was the name used by the inhabitants of Alagaësia for the territory under the rule of Galbatorix. Although "The Empire" was officially still the Broddring Kingdom, most of those living under Galbatorix's sceptre were unaware that such a kingdom ever existed. Territory The Empire extended over most of western Alagaësia. It spanned from the far reaches of the Hadarac Desert in the east to the mountains of the Spine in the west. In the south, it started at the city of Aroughs and continued all the way to Ceunon in the north. Conditions The Empire's authority was dogged by poverty, corruption, and dissension. Many of the people from more remote villages, such as Carvahall, resented Galbatorix's rule, as the Empire had never lifted a hand to aid them in fending off Urgals or other troubles. In addition, several of Galbatorix's minions were known embezzlers, even while their subjects lived in want. The empire was hated by over 90% of its subjects, who considered it evil. Military Army The Empire maintained a standing army. The army was used to enforce law and order, quelling rebellion and hunting down fugitives and outlaws. After the Battle under Farthen Dûr, a company of Imperial soldiers was sent to Carvahall, along with the Ra'zac, in search of Roran. A larger force was dispatched by Galbatorix to The Burning Plains (see next section). Galbatorix forged a temporary alliance between the Empire and the Urgal tribes; consequently, Urgal forces fought alongside those of the Empire throughout much of the Rider War. Navy The Empire also kept a strong navy. Made up of ships like the Dragon Wing, the navy was used to protect the Imperial coast from pirates and mercenaries ships employed by the Varden. They were occasionally ordered to fight giant sea snakes. Rebellion The Varden Dissatisfied with the state of events under Galbatorix's rule, Brom and a group of rebels established the Varden about twenty years before Eragon's finding of Saphira's egg. Many people sympathized with the Varden's goals, but few were willing to admit it openly. Nevertheless, the Varden grew in number, and were able to defeat the Empire in three battles: the Battle under Farthen Dûr,Battle of The Burning Plains and the Battle of Feinster. In the last two, they were assisted by forces from Surda, as well as Roran's group of refugees from Carvahall. Surda Surda, on the southwestern border, broke off from the Empire and became an independent nation. Its leader, King Orrin, openly supported the Varden. Galbatorix considered Surda a minor threat, and consequently did not devote the time or resources to bring it under his control. Elves The Elven capital, Ellesméra, was located in the Du Weldenvarden forest, far to the north. Though the Elves developed an established civilization long before the creation of the Empire, they were nevertheless considered a rebellion in that they resisted Galbatorix's rule. Other While Eragon considered the Empire an evil institution, Murtagh maintained that the system was sound, even if the ruler was himself incompetent. There is much evidence when looked at it in this way. A clearer picture may arise if more characters supporting the empire appear. Real-world connections Speculation The fate of the Empire remains to be seen. Some fans have speculated that either Eragon or Roran could become the next king (as stated in Eragon, the old royal blood flows strongly in Carvahall) and restore the old Broddring Kingdom, but this has not been officially established yet. Also Eragon has said many times that he will not take the throne. It is also possible that Murtagh may become king. He may try to assassinate Galbatorix. Empire, The Empire, The * es:El Imperio